The Freak's Game
by DevilsJester
Summary: If you don't like OC's than read a different series.This Story will end up in my fire regardless to what you think about this because this is probably a bad attempt at a crossover.But if you must waste your time then read as much as you like. Weirdos


_**Second Fan-fic ever and I got to say…. I don't think I did well.**_

_**But beside that this is a crossover of Gone and Hunger Games. It takes place like my other story in a different FAYZ. (I'm not that creative am I?) But don't worry it different then my other story.**_

_**Gone is owned by Michael Grant. Hunger Games is owned by Suzanne Collins.**_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Dear diary,

The borders have been made and the lines have been drawn. The ones with food keep hidden and the ones without tried to find some. Blood was now ever where it could get to and the tribes have begun to form. The Cannibals, The Gods and the mutants were all the biggest tribes. The Gods were much like the mutants except they had more power and could kill you with a single glance. I guess I was lucky though unlike most people I fell in to a different tribe you could say, because unlike most people my God sibling didn't kill me. I was one of the very few that lived within the Gods without being an actual God myself. If they asked my sister, she would say she keeps me as a slave, but when no one is here we sometimes play games together. I still cook and clean, but that's because I've always done that. It has felt like years maybe decades, but in truth, it only been eight months since the bubble appeared and only three months since the new order has been put down. Our town was basically just farmland and a village in the center of all those farms before all this mess, we even had our own power plant that was placed next to the river about two miles away from my real house. At school the teachers always joked about the fact that if we ever had to make our own country starting with this town we would be perfectly fine. That didn't work out in our case because the moment we all realized what was happening we panicked. War was only minutes after that but I didn't see it because my sister locked me inside my room so she could protect me. That was the same day that I realized that my sister was a God. With her power she is able take us out of the bubble and brought us to a new town. We only stayed there a little while before my sister wasn't able to keep us there any longer. I did see the town's name in the distance though, it was Pedrio something, but I'm not really sure. I'm so happy that I've decide to keep you journal to write about my days her in these land, but keep this a secret journal or the Gods leader will be mad at me.

Just then there was a knock on the door and I hid the book under her desk hoping that it wasn't found. "Hey slave wake up and clean my dishes and make us some food" said King my sister's apprentice. I hated that boy with all my heart, if I could I would yell at him, but so was life pretending to be mute.

-Jade-

Already that boy was asking my sister to do as I asked him to do but being the brat he is I knew he wouldn't. I was proud of Kara pretending to be mute; by the new law I was to cut her tongue out if I wanted her to stay. She is strong though and protects us both even though she is the little sister. She was the reason why we can live in the middle ring with all the other Gods. I'll need to repay her by making diner tonight. I need to tell her about the match tonight so she knows why Sara is coming tomorrow.

King came in the room dragging my sister behind him. "Girl, hurry up and make eggs for Master Jade, also make me my oranges juice and ham or I'll whip you" said King being a jerk as always, to my little sister. Kara ran off to the kitchen where two other slaves were all ready starting the fire and bringing in the oranges, eggs, and slices of pig that they received from the gate. The other slaves belonged to King and it was obvious that he had hit them often. They guys looked more relaxed knowing that while at my house they were safe.

"Master what am I going to learn today, is it going to be awesome, I bet it is, isn't master, please tell me, please" He looked like a dog asking for a bone. I loved it when he ask me because it the time I get to hold back stuff from him.

Both he and I and some other people had the power to rip holes in are dimension and appear in other spots. We could use these to get to one place to another or to move objects without having to pull or carry objects. I could also use this power to spy on people or cut thing in half but I rarely used them for that reason

"Today we learning how to ffffllllyyyy in the sky" I said sarcastically "Just wait idiot I tell you what to learn after breakfast" he was happy today because of the fact that it was the same day that gets to see if he's getting picked for the match. If he wins, he gets to become a real God, if not he dies. Both ways get rid of him so I could care less, if I get lucky though I might get to press the button that kills him.

-King-

We had finished our food just an hour ago and already she was tired of teaching me. Come on if she didn't hurry up and teach me doesn't know that I could die if I actually get in the arena. I got stuck with the worst teacher ever but still she was hotter than the other choice. Her long black hair, her magical purple eyes and the perfect…

"Hey idiot, stop thinking of me and hurry up and do as I showed you". She also was way better and dimension ripping. I tried to rip myself from this dimension and bring me back at the top of the cliff but I couldn't get the right spot and came back halfway there. "Idiot I'll do it with you" she said right next to me. I hate it when she just appears like that but it would be useful in the arena.

-Kara-

Dear Diary,

King finally left a while ago and it's starting to get dark outside, but my sister is still working on dinner. Her food always comes out burned or under cooked even though mom tried to teach her once. Mom actually tried to make me write in a journal once saying I should write in it as if it were a real person. I didn't write a single word in that journal until earlier this day. But since you're a person I guess I should tell you about our house then. It was built by Sara because she has the ability to control the earth; In fact she made all of the Gods' houses with the help of twelve people that people call her apprentices. They actually built the rings that surround the divisions, the divisions being for livestock, mining, farming, weaving, and other things. To live in division you must have a power that will help with your work. Everything outside a division is an animal or a normal. Normal's can only live in a division if they work as a guard for one of the twelve divisions. Sister, you and I live in the middle division were all the other Gods live. The inner division and core division are where guards are not allowed so they get protected by Gods. I don't really know what's there but I once heard that the core division is guarded by the King Michael himself, so the core must be really important.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_**Its short I know that but I found a place with internet so I posted what I had so far.**_

_**Please comment so I know what I need and don't need. I probably won't get them because no one will read this far but hey I don't care that much about it.**_


End file.
